


stitches

by asterbells



Series: three two zero [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Identity Reveal, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterbells/pseuds/asterbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t supposed to <em>be like this</em>.</p>
<p>It was just another day at school, just another akuma victim, just another day as secretly-Ladybug Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but just another doesn’t lead to <em>Adrien Agreste bleeding out in her lap</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stitches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shugyos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shugyos).



> Wrote this for [shugyos](http://shugyos.tumblr.com/post/131788227627/ladybug-chat-noir-for-tei-gen) because look at that gifset okay just look at it. Mostly written around a reveal prompt in one of our many conversations because come on, injured Chat Noir and identity reveal like pl e a s e.
> 
> _Edit:_ Minor grammar changes bc it was 3:30am lmao. Unbeta-ed so any help in that respect would be great!
> 
> Now where's that gif of Danielle Radcliffe saying "I tried and therefore no one should criticize me."

* * *

 

It wasn’t supposed to _be like this_.

 

It was just another day at school, just another akuma victim, just another day as secretly-Ladybug Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but just another doesn’t lead to _Adrien Agreste bleeding out on her lap_.

 

* * *

 

_Hemstress is, no pun intended, nothing if not crafty. Rather than facing Paris’ superheroes head on, traps were laid out through the city, and while this normally wouldn’t be a problem for the duo-_

 

_“A ball of yarn.”_

 

_“Uh-”_

 

_“A_ ball of yarn _.”_

 

_“My Lady I can explain-”_

 

_“We fell for Hemstress’ trap and got trapped in by needles because you got sidetracked by a_ ball of yarn _I can’t believe this actually_ happened _—” and that’s all the warning Chat gets before Ladybug erupts into peals of laughter._

 

_“Laaaaadyyyyyyy—”_

 

_Marinette swears she sees Chat’s ears droop down a bit as he whines in embarrassment before reining her giggles in at his pout._

 

_“C’mon kitty,” She has to stop for a second lest she burst into giggles again, “Get us out of here already.”_

 

_Grumbling just a little bit, “Cataclysm!!”_

 

_With two swipes the two are freed again._

 

_“Let’s catch up we lost a lot of time while Mr. Kitty here got distrac—”_

 

_“LADYBUG WATCH OUT—”_

 

_Marinette’s just barely turned before Chat slams into her rolling them across the roof, impact jarring and disorienting as she struggles to gather her bearings. She pulls herself from underneath Chat she winces from the pain and looks around._

 

_“Chat? What was that what—”_

 

_Needles. There’s a barrage of needles lodged on their previous cell and even more stuck in the wall behind it. A bit shaken, she turns to her feline partner,_

 

_“Thanks kitty that was close— Kitty? Hey come on get up—” Marinette reaches down to roll Chat over from his prone form, “I swear kitty if you’re going to try to get a smooch off of me—”_

 

_“Unghh…”_

 

_Marinette recoils sharply at Chat’s whimper of pain. “Chat? Hey Chat are you alright? Come on Chat say something—” Marinette freezes when her fingers brush across_ _something wet across her partner’s side before hitting something solid that causes Chat to groan._

 

_There’s a needle roughly a foot long and an inch wide embedded firmly in the side of his stomach._

 

_“_ CHAT!! _”_

 

* * *

 

The needle has been taken out with careful guidance from her mental link with Tikki but Chat’s ring is beeping, the transformation is going to wear off soon and his wound _won’t. Stop. Bleeding_.

 

“Tikki Tikki what do I do what do I _do_ , he’s _still bleeding Tikki!!_ ”

 

Marinette swipes furiously at her eyes with one arm while the other is pressed firmly down on Chat Noir’s wound in an effort to slow the bleeding.

 

_“Marinette!! The only way you can save him is to defeat Hemstress and bring everything back to normal! Look! The yarn! Use that to wrap his wound so you can fight Hemstress!_ ”

 

With quick flick of her yo-yo Marinette starts wrapping up the wound as best as she can with a ball of yarn (the beeping’s getting faster-). “Chat, Chat please wake up please say something Chat _say_ _something_ I’m—”

 

* * *

 

 

“Oho? If you’re the only one here then I presume that the kitty-cat fell for my trap?”

 

“Don’t yo-” Marinette has to collect herself for a moment. Hemstress is just another akuma victim, there’s no use trying to blame or take revenge on her. The only thing she can do as Ladybug right now, for herself and for Chat, is to stop Hemstress as soon as possible and pray that the Miraculous Cleansing Light can save Chat.

 

After that. After that it’ll be Hawk Moth’s turn.

 

“Awww, _cat_ got your tongue? Don’t worry sweetie I’ll go pay him a visit as soon as I get your Miraculous. I might even _stitch_ him up for you as a bonus, although I do wonder if I’ll be finding Chat Noir or…?”

 

“ _You stay_ _a_ way _from him!!! Lucky Charm!!!_ ”

 

* * *

 

_Oh god he’s burning, he’s_ burning _what’s going on what happened is Ladybug okay and_ oh _his side_ burns _—_

 

_“Tikki Tikki what do I do what do I_ do _, he’s_ still bleeding Tikki!! _”_

 

_Is that Ladybug? It sounds like she’s okay but he can’t even open his eyes to make sure. As he slowly starts to fully grasp his bearings through the haze of pain (he thinks he hears Plagg frantically saying something but his link with the kwami seems a bit fuzzy), the sharp beeping of his ring registers just as Ladybug starts to wrap him up with... is that the yarn from earlier?_

 

_“Chat, Chat please wake up please say something Chat_ say something _I’m—”_

 

_Well. He can’t leave his lady’s call unanswered can he?_

 

_“Nnngh… M… My Lady…?”_

 

_“_ Chat! _” with a start—Adrien winces a bit from the slight jostle—Ladybug stops where she’s at to peer into his eyes, “Chat you’re awake oh my god thank goodness are you okay what am I saying you’re definitely not okay how could you do such a stupid thing I won’t forgi-”_

 

_She’s rambling and it’s actually kind of cute but there are tears in her eyes and also a hole in his side. His transformation is going to wear off any second now and he really needs to go before that happens but he can barely keep his eyes open and replace Ladybug’s hands at his side before—_

 

_A final beep is all he gets before the transformation wears off as Plagg pops out from his ring and damn his side hurts. With a hiss of pain Adrien slowly directs his gaze back to Ladybug, a nervous energy thrumming through his veins at the involuntary reveal of the lonely teenage boy who has everything and nothing._

 

_…_

 

_“A-Adrien?”_

 

* * *

 

She’s barely thrown up the lucky charm before she’s already racing back to where she had to leave Chat- _Adrien_.

 

Chat Noir is _Adrien_.

 

Her faithful kitty, her most trusted partner, is _Adrien Agreste_. Her mind is still reeling from this discovery as she’s scrabbling across rooftops, chasing after the Miraculous Cleansing Light.

 

All she can think of now is how Chat Noir pushed her out of harm’s way ( _again_ , she’s going to have to have a Talk with him about this), how Adrien Agreste looked at her with pained eyes as he struggled to keep pressure on his wound with the help of his kwami as he shooed her off to save the city, how she very well may be too late if the way her Miraculous is beeping as she lands is any indication.

 

What will she do now? Is he okay? Was he healed? How will she react to him from now on? Should she reveal herself to him? Would he still even like her when he see who she really is?

 

All of these questions become trivial when she spots him sitting up and waving at her. Breaking into a sprint, she launches herself into Adrien’s arms, sobbing with relief into his shoulders. She doesn’t even realize her transformation has worn off until a startled “Marinette?” slips from Adrien’s mouth.

 

They have a lot to talk about, Marinette thinks, now that they know who they are now, what it all means, but that can come later. Later, when Marinette can fully come to terms with how Chat and Adrien are safe and well. For now she contents herself with nuzzling her face into the crook of Adrien’s neck and shoulder as she listens to the gentle rhythm of his pulse under his jaw as she feels his hands circling around her to rub circles into her back.

 

It wasn’t supposed to be like this, but maybe it’ll be alright.

 

They’re Ladybug and Chat Noir, after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone's sakes, let's assume that the Miraculous cleansing light heals wounds as well :)
> 
> If you liked this please leave a kudos or comment on your way out!!
> 
> also come scream over ladynoir with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/asterbell_s) or [tumblr](https://tei-gen.tumblr.com) :DD


End file.
